Wireless communications devices are utilized in an increasing number of applications for data communications. More recently, arrangements have been developed wherein numerous communications devices, such as tags, are provided to communicate with an interrogator. The interrogator may interrogate the devices and wait for reply signals from the appropriate devices. In some arrangements, identification operations are provided of the devices themselves and/or objects associated with the devices. Some identification arrangements may be referred to as radio frequency identification device (RFID) arrangements.
In one exemplary identification arrangement, integrated circuits and associated wireless communications circuitry are incorporated into smart labels attached to garments during manufacturing. The circuits may store information about the style, size, color and intended destination of the items. The stored information may be used to locate individual garments in a store using smart shelves and dressing rooms. When used at point of sale, the devices may automatically register sales and returns and also feedback information to the company's ordering system. Further, the devices may be used to discourage theft in some implementations.
However, there is concern regarding privacy of customers involving usage of the devices embedded or otherwise associated with purchased items for communications after sales of the articles with or without the knowledge of the customers.
At least some aspects of the disclosure provide wireless communications devices, systems and methods which provide improvements with respect to communications arrangements.